Aerial Base (Ultraman Gaia)
The Airborne Carrier Base "Aerial Base" (空中母艦基地「エリアル・ベース」 Kūchū Bokan Kichi Eriaru Bēsu ''and エリアルベース ''Aria Besu) is a gigantic airborne carrier base operated by GUARD and is being used as the base of operations for XIG in the TV Series Ultraman Gaia . Overview A gigantic airborne carrier built by GUARD, is being used for the base of operations for XIG. Aerial Base is 600 meters long. It "floats" in the equatorial orbit by the anti-proton flotation mechanism, the "Repulsor Lift". The Repulsor Lift is being built based on the designs provided by the cooperation of the Alchemy Stars. History Features and Functions The main base of operations for XIG is the huge bridge located on the top of the base. On each side of the main bridge is a block of tower that is believed to be the primary communications and radar towers. The main bridge has a tall and antenna with two panels on each side. This antenna is believed to be a powerful radar and the network link between the GUARD satellites, located directly on top of Aerial Base. Technically, XIG's headquarters is the main bridge and the hangar for its vehicles, while the remaining entire ship belongs to GUARD. This is because although XIG is the "protagnist military force", it is technically a branch of the GUARD. Therefore, GUARD is the "boss". The Aerial Base, like a small city, has a large accommodation and recreational facilities to help the operating crew to feel like their home. The base contains training rooms, multi-level cafeteria, training simulators, sleeping quarters for the hundreds of men and women, recreational facilities, medical centres, and many others. For field work, the base contains multiple hangar bays for its dozens, if not, hundreds of vehicles, flight decks, communications and radar decks, maintenance decks, transportation services and many others. At the front end of the base is the launch exits for three Container Mechas, called the Chamber Gates. There is also a launching pad lift located at the top rear of the base. This launch pad is the lift-off deck for the mobile command and transport aircraft, the Peace Carry. All of the flight decks, battle deck, hangar, maintenance decks and most of the other sections require many personnel in order to operate in full capacity. Although there are many GUARD personnel seen working all around the inside of the base, the exact number of the crew in the Aerial Base is unknown. Catastrophes In Episode 18, Hiroya Fujimiya, the human form of Ultraman Agul, had almost forced all of the base's systems to fail in response to his warnings of humans being the world's end from Crisis. In Episode 27, the base was under attack by Crisis Ghost virus. However, Atsuko had managed to kill it via her "gaming skills" Battle against Mokian and Aerial Base's Ultimate Destruction When the 333-meter-long Mokian, Shinigami's servant was sent to destroy the Earth by using its single pole (Monopole) and cause all land surfaces of Earth to combine, causing worldwide disasters. After receiving the warning and the future effects, Commander Ishimuro immediately issued DefCon 1 and ordered all Fighter Teams to launch. Within unknown number of minutes, Team Lightning, Falcon, Crow launched from the Aerial Base. Within minutes all of the operational crew sped up their work and alarms and announcement were echoing around the base. At last, the 600-meter-long carrier left its resting place and confronted face-to-face with Mokian. However, despite Aerial Base's enormous firepower with its fighters, the flying Kaiju was unscathed. When it was Mokian's turn to attack, it first used a purple electric shock (similar to EMP) to disable the nine fighters. Then, the Kaiju revealed its four "spikes" on its "wings" end and unleashed a barrage of energy spikes at the Aerial Base. After the attack, the base was heavily damaged with all of its control towers demolished. The weapons on board were still operational and the onboard computer had already begun closing the pressure doors in the damaged areas. Commander Ishimuro then ordered everyone to evacuate the base by using the remaining operational vehicles (Peace Carry, Dolphin Liner, etc), except himself. Gamu gave him his personal AI PAL to navigate the ship in order to lure Mokian away from Earth, using the reverse Repulsor Lift. After leading Mokian back to the Earth's atmosphere the reversed Repulsor Lift suddenly failed to operate due to the damage from the previous barrage. When Mokian began moving back down to Earth, Commander Ishimuro declared a shocking final strategy to destroy the Kaiju: a Kamikaze attack. Everyone in XIG were shocked that the reason he purposely stayed behind in the ship was to perform a Kamikaze attack. In order to prevent the commander from doing this, Gamu transformed into Ultraman Gaia and attempted to defeat Mokian. Ultraman Gaia fired a beam at Mokian and successfully destroyed its entire left wings. However, when Ultraman Gaia began to fire another beam, Mokian's "mouth" opened up and revealed its real eye. The eye fired a high power energy projectile at the Ultraman. It then used its tentacles to capture Ultraman Gaia and torture him with purple high voltage electric shock. In a futile attempt to save Ultraman Gaia, the commander ordered PAL to use the remaining guns to attack the Mokian. The attack was obviously ineffective. In turn, Mokian returned a few energy projectiles fired from its eye at the already-crippled Aerial Base, further damaging it. When the ship's computer finally warned about the Repulsor Lift's overheat and was about to explode in about 45 seconds, Commander Ishimuro gave the final command in the Aerial Base: "Just charge directly into that thing!". Aerial Base rammed its entire body into the Kaiju, destroying the Kaiju along with the ship itself. Commander Ishimuro was then seen in the exploding bridge yelling "arghhhh!!!" before "dying". Fortunately, the commander was being saved by Gaia and was brought back to Earth. Gamu and the commander was then picked up by the Peace Carry and was then moved to the temporary base for XIG, in Geo Base. After the destruction of Aerial Base, PAL was confirmed to have survived and had transported itself back into the EX Fighter. The New Aerial Base In the "Gaia Again" OV sequel, it is heard that the Aerial Base 2 is nearing completion. (was mentioned) Aerial Base tunnel now is reused on Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey Merchandise * Roblox (Made by Mike Emil Kening) ** Normal set ** Night and Light set ** dimensions of Aeroviper set ** Final of Battle set ** Golden set (special of 20th Anniversary of Ultraman Gaia) ** Giant set (Coming soon) ** Bandai Aerial Base set (Coming soon) ** Ultraman Tiga & Dyna & Gaia Figure set (Coming soon. three set) * Bandai ** Battleship Aerial Base set ** Ultraman Tiga & Dyna & Gaia Figure set ** Plastic toys list of Appearance * Ultraman Gaia episode ** every episode (later is destroyed on episode 47) * Movie Appearance ** Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna, & Ultraman Gaia: The Decisive Battle in Hyperspace ** Ultraman Gaia: Gaia Again (Aerial Base 2 was mentioned by Tatsuhiko Yoneda) Trivia * Aerial Base Model is Favorites of Mike Emil Kening and Hiroshi Daisuke * Aerial Base was largest model in during series. * Aerial Base model in dimensions of Aeroviper was same in clouds set. real model is not destroyed or is copy model was same. in crashes place is same of Area 51 testing place in Nevada * Aerial Base is similar to the SHIELD Helicarrier from the Marvel Comics Universe. * The scene when Aerial Base was being destroyed was actually a recording by one of GUARD's satellites. This was later revealed in episode 48, when the crew of XIG and officer Tatsumi Chiba were watching the playback of Aerial Base's destruction on a screen, in the temporary base for XIG. * The Aerial Base was being inspired by the Cloud Base from the 1967 Gerry Anderson's Captain Scarlet TV series. * Aerial Base in opening of Ultraman Gaia series. we seen of XIG Fighter and Peace Carry is flying away to Aerial Base. we notice of Bridge has removed and antennas machine in middle of under bridge. and moved of circle antennas model in middle. is unknown of idea and possbiy is recorder camera is in bridge of base * Mike was Made of 5 Models and he Made of Aerial Base color are golden is speical of 20th Anniversary of Ultraman Gaia * Mike was made of Aerial Base has new model on Roblox nd update ** added for Newest model of Windows and added antenna on Head base for small shade ** original Model is used to two sets of episode 32 and 47 model are destroyed ** added for Peace Carry for small scale Model and door of anding Pad * scene of inside of Aerial Base in behind the scene. in Tsuburaya Productions studio or not was real life during series ** Another scene of Aerial Base Kenji Tabata is Record of XIG Fighter. later of scene of Shin Asuka is salutes to Daigo Madoka. Tunnel now is reused to Ultraman Tiga Movies on Final scenes. ** scene of Team Falcon is fighting of Aeroviper. team is looking to then. in real life of scene is Shopping Mall. and takes shot of Gamu and Team Falcon is look his watch on top up scene we seen of Building in sky. but Aerial Base model didn't have others tower in back of the base ** scene of cafeteria is same of location has fence diner table room and green tree painting on background. in episode 6 we seen is another cafeteria was used in single series. Gallery Ultraman Gaia XIG Aerial Base.jpg 5A19E6E1-A418-4237-B0D5-E6D7DC6988B1.jpeg Aerial Base Morning Time.jpg| Aerial Base on Morning Times Aerial Base on Night Time.jpg| Aerial Base on Night times Aerial Base on Night Time 2.jpg Another Aerial Base Scenes.jpg Aerial Base defense.jpg| Aerial Base firing cannons Aerial base cannon.JPG.jpg| Aerial Base's primary cannons Agul to Aerial Base on Morning.jpg| Fujimiya/Agul is revenge of XIG Staffs (note: scene is mirror) Aerial Base Got Hacked by Agul.jpg| Aerial Base was shut down by Agul (ep: 18) and Crisis Ghost (ep: 27) Aerial Base Future of Team Falcon.jpg| crash of Aerial Base on dimensions of Aeroviper ELZWG9MUwAEDsbw.jpg ELZWG9nUEAAEVkH.jpg| left forth of crashes Aerial Base in dimensions of Aeroviper Forth of Crash Aerial Base.jpg| forth of crashes Aerial Base in dimensions of Aeroviper Bridge1.jpg| Superstructure Aerial Base Destroy by Mokian.jpg| Aerial Base under attack Aerial Base Hitting to Mokian on Credits.jpg| Aerial Base is Hit to Mokian on credit (Note: Aerial Base is missing of smoke and burned on Desk) Aerial Base Rammed Mokian.jpg| Aerial Base ramming at Mokian Aerial Base Destroying.jpg| Aerial Base's Destruction Aerial Base is Hit to Mokian on Deleted Scenes.jpg| after is hit to Mokian (Note: is deleted scenes on credit only) Bandicam 2019-06-17 21-38-19-008.jpg| XIG Fighter on desk Bandicam 2019-06-17 21-38-24-265.jpg| Aerial Base Tunnel Bandicam 2019-06-17 21-38-26-969.jpg Shin Asuka on Ultraman Tiga Dark Films.jpg| Another scene of Tunnel on Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey Miscellaneous Ultraman Gaia Media 1.jpg| Aerial Base on Media BTS Aerial Base.jpg| Behind the scenes on Media Ultraman Gaia Final Media 1.jpg| Aerial Base on Final Media Ultraman Gaia Media Episode 49.jpg Media of Ultraman Gaia Aerial Base.jpg| Model on Behind the Scenes Media Aerial Base 2 Gaia.jpg Aerial Base on Media Book.jpg| Trading card from TV Magazine 1998 12th Monthly Issue Ultramanpenplus13.jpg| Aerial Base in Ultraman Special Issue – Pen Plus Book Review Ultraman 90s Heisei Book.jpg| Aerial Base in Ultraman Book Model of damge Aerial Base in Display.jpg| damage Aerial Base model in Display Merchandise Gallery Aerial Base Bandai Toys.jpg| Bandai Aerial Base Pastic Toys Aerial Base.jpg| Pastic Toys Container Mecha Toys.jpg| Container Mecha Toys Bandai Candy Aerial Base.jpg| Bandai Candy toys New Aerial Base on Sky.jpg| Newest Model on Sky Aerial Base in Roblox update 2.png| Roblox Aerial Base update in May 25 Old Model Aerial Base Roblox.png| Original Model on Roblox New Aerial Base Roblox.png| Newest Model on Roblox New Aerial Base on Night.jpg| Newest Model on Night Time Old Aerial Base on Sky.jpg| Original Model on Sky Old Gold Aerial Base on Roblox.jpg| Original Gold Model Aerial Base Gold Newest.png| Newest Gold Model Future for Aerial Base on Roblox.png| Aerial Base on Future of Team Falcon on Roblox (Note: Mike is Private for Photo) Commercials Video Ultraman Gaia CM Ultraman Gaia CM 23| Inside for Aerial Base See also * Container Mecha * Peace Carry * Geo Base * XIG Fighter Category:Ultraman Gaia Category:Mechas Category:Battleships Category:Ultraman Gaia Mechas Category:Mike's Favorite Category:Base